Hero Update Sir William and Assassins
On and 4 Rogues got an hero update. The Assassin Family was introducted to players. Rework *Increased Attack, Defense, Health, and Skill. * 's cooldown has been reduced from 6 to 3. * is now Last Stand. Last Stand does a melee physical attack against a targeted enemy, deals splash damage to other enemies, and adds the Unbreakable Heart buff to all allies. Cooldown: 4. * , , and passives removed. * has been split into Water Guard I/II/III, increasing the defense of all Water allies by 10%/15%/20% respectively. *Now gets the Courageous Knight passive after being ascended once. This passive prevents Fear, and allows Sir William to jump in front of a single target attack that would kill an ally (similar to Vigilance). *Now gets the passive after being ascended once. This passive guarantees that will do a critical hit on the attack after he takes a critical hit himself, even if it's against a Nature hero. *Now gets the Protector of the Realm passive after being ascended twice. This passive allows Sir William to deal 2x damage to, and take less damage from Beasts, Demons, Monsters, and Undead enemies. Rework *Defense+, Health+++ *Shadowblade now has the Assassin family tag. *The cooldown for has been reduced from 6 to 5. * ' damage type has been changed from Spirit to Physical. * is now , which does a melee physical attack against a targeted enemy and has a chance to poison them. * passive removed. *Now gets the passive, which provides increased dodge and increases Crit chance. *Now gets the passive after being ascended twice. This passive allows Shadowblade to gain energy when he KO's an enemy. *Now gets the passive after being ascended twice. This passive gives Assassin allies increased buff when starting a dungeon. Rework *Defense++, Health++++, Skill- *Black Diamond now has the Assassin family tag. *The cooldown for has been reduced from 6 to 5, and its damage output has been increased. *The cooldown for has been reduced from 6 to 4, and its damage output has been increased. *The cooldown for has been reduced from 7 to 5. * and passives removed. *Now gets the passive, which provides increased dodge and increases Crit chance. *Now gets the passive after being ascended once. This passive gives all Light allies the passive. *Now gets the passive after being ascended twice. This passive gives all Assassin allies a chance to apply the debuff on a basic attack hit. *Now gets the passive after being ascended twice. This passive increases the damage that allies deal when a single-target attack gets a critical hit (CRIT). Rework *Attack-, Defense++, Health++, Skill- *Sifu now has the Assassin family tag. *Sifu no longer has the Healer class tag, he is now just a Warrior. * is now . Warrior's Chi heals Sifu and gives allied Assassins and Warriors increased defense, 1 energy, and Haste. Cooldown: 3. * is now . This ability does a melee Chi attack on a targeted enemy and 2 random enemies that are guaranteed to hit. These attacks can't be reduced or mitigated. Cooldown: 4. * and passives removed. *Now gets the passive, which provides increased dodge and increases Crit chance. *Now gets the passive after being ascended once. This passive makes him immune to crits and allows him to start dungeons with an Aegis Shield. *Now gets the after being ascended once. This passive allows Sifu to heal himself at the end of each round. *Now gets the passive after being ascended twice. This passive gives Sifu a chance to paralyse ( ) enemies when he lands a crit. *Now gets the passive after being ascended twice. This passive gives all Assassins allies shield piercing on their basic attacks. Rework *Attack-, Defense+, Skill-, Health+ *Kira now has the Assassin family tag. * now deals increased damage and purges 1 buff on a hit. * passive removed. *Now gets the passive, which provides increased dodge and increases Crit chance. *Now gets the passive after being ascended twice. This passive gives all Assassin allies a chance to enter Stealth mode at the start of a dungeon and at the end of a round. Stealth gives a hero a 50% damage reduction boost (stacks multiplicatively). Note:: Damage reduction stacks multiplicatively means: (1-0.5) * (1-0.x) * ... For example: 1000 damage, 50% damage reduction from Stealth and 20% damage reduction from Runes = 40% damage reduction in total because: 1000 damage * (1-0.5) * (1-0.2) = 400 damage -or- 1000 damage-50% = 500 damage-20% = 400 damage Category:Game Update